PS I Love You
by XVIVI
Summary: HITSUXOC! Should she confess or should she not?


**PS. I Love You**

--------------

Author's Note: Yo! Welcome all XD to my **first** ever fanfiction… well on this account, that is…my other fanfic died along with my old account… ;-; Anyway, I'm back with this new fanfic XD called… drum roll_ PS – I Love You_. Hehehe… weird name! By the way, _PS. I Love You _was inspired by a Rihanna song…--'' Anyway, this is a HitsuxOC! If you dislike, DON'T READ, PLEASE! I don't wanna get flamed TT But truth is? I love the HitsuxHina couple but decided to do this anyway for the haters… P

**Also, remember to leave reviews…XD I'd love to know how you think about it… **

Disclaimer – I don't own BLEACH!

----------------

OC's POV

I smiled. Nothing could bring me down when I'm on a mood like this. _Nothing. _

Why? Oh, I shall tell EVERYTHING to you! I'm Yuri Hanakichi. Nice to meet you! I have a secret. A TERRIBLE one. Want to know? Well…only if you can keep it a secret. Please? Okay…here goes…

I have a crush on Hitsugaya-taichou.

**There!! I said it! I hope you happy! **Anyway, I'm on my way to the 10th division…hopefully I can bump into him…sigh. I know what a silly author would call this. It's called _Forbidden Love. _Yup, that's for sure. I love a CAPTAIN. Oh, just thinking of his beautiful green eyes just makes my heart melt. His voice is like a chirping dove.

I blushed even thinking of _him. _

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BAKA!"

I ignored the loud insult as I banged into someone. I smiled. Like I said, nothing can bring me down. Me? I get happy very easily. Thinking of Hitsugaya-taichou makes my heart leap in elephant jumps. I giggled. I mean, why AREN'T we the perfect couple? I'm his age and he is absolutely stunning and well…not to sound conceited but I'm pretty gorgeous too... I have chestnut brown hair and large green eyes. My cheeks are 24/7 rose-pink and I'm neither obese nor anorexic. I'm medium-height with porcelain skin. Oh dear…I'm starting to sound like I'm bragging! Eek! Well, anyway…I like him. I really do. He's courageous and handsome. Just what I would want my future husband to be like!

I swooned as I skipped happily. My legs seemed to be out of control and running by themselves. I didn't care. I closed my eyes and skidded to a stop. I listened. Birds. Oh, spring is coming! I can't wait! Maybe I'll get to see Hitsugaya-taichou at the local areas when the festivals happen. I opened my eyes to see a confused Hinamori.

"Eh? Yuri-chan? Are you okay? Are you sick?"

I blinked and giggled nervously. I hate Hinamori. She is the only person in my way of getting to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya loves her. And seriously, I can't stand her. How dare she interrupt my plans? I narrowed my eyes. "Ah-hem. Konnichiwa Momo. No, I am definitely not sick. I am on my way to see Hitsugaya-taichou."

She smiled. "Oh! Soka! Anyway, I shouldn't be making you late. I'll see you later!"

I watched as Hinamori run off and disappear around the corner. I clenched my fists.

Hinamori Momo.

I hate her.

--------------

Hitsugaya's POV

_Knock, knock! _

I looked up. "Come in!" I finished the last of my paperwork. _Kuso…that damn Matsumoto…how dare her go drink sake while I do work…I'd better leave some for her as punishment…_

The door opened and there stood a girl around my age. _Ah…she must be the person Kyouraku was sending over for me._

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" I watched as the girl bowed and hand over a stack of articles to me. "This is from my taichou, Kyouraku-taichou."

I retrieved the stack from her hands. "Arigatou, Yuri-kun."

Her cheeks went red. "H-How do you know my name?"

I leant my head against my hand. "Well, Kyouraku has told me about you. I heard you are a beautiful, young girl." I smiled.

She went a brighter shade of red. "Eh…? I am?"

I sighed and dabbed my nib on a pot of ink. "Maybe. But your taichou is a perverted bastard. No offence."

She broke into a fit of laughter. "That is true. Anyway, I should be going. I hope you finish your paperwork. Sayonara."

I nodded. "Arigatou Yuri. Sayonara." She closed the door and I heard her footsteps quieten until they I couldn't hear anything my the screaming of a drunk Matsumoto outside.

_Yuri. You are really beautiful._

-----------

Yuri's POV

I sighed and looked up into the sky. What did he mean by "Kyouraku has told me about you. I heard you are a beautiful, young girl."? Does that mean he feel that aswell? That I'm beautiful? Oh, I don't know what to do? I blinked as I realized something.

He smiled for me.

Yeah. For someone like me.

--------------

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Hopefully, it wasn't terrible…I tried hard on this! TT Wahhh…please don't flame me! sob Well, it's okay if you do but I don't really enjoy reading flames…'' Anyway, LEAVE A REVIEW! Hehehe…I'd like to know what you think!

Yeah it was a pretty short chapter but I just left it there because that sounded like a cute quote to end it at XD

I promise the next chapter will be longer though! Anyway…until next chapter…

Sayonara!


End file.
